Best Left Unsaid
by HolyHogMonkey
Summary: Written in Asami's POV to Korra after discovering she'd been missing for 6 months - more as a stream on consciousness than a letter intended to be sent. Korrasami. One-shot/drabble - Rated T for sexual references.


**_Disclaimer: Legend of Korra and all characters are owned by Nickelodeon and created by Bryke._**

**_I found this on my hard drive. Apparently I forgot I wrote it? Anyway, here you go._**

_Do you ever think of the night we kissed?_

_The sun was setting over the trees and mountains. We had landed for the night after another unsuccessful attempt recruiting one of the new airbenders. You and I sat on a rock; we were just talking. About anything, everything. The others had left to go inside from the cool weather, and I was freezing, but I couldn't leave your side. It was selfish, but I rarely got you to myself. I'd kept my feelings hidden all this time, hoping they'd fade. But I craved you._

_We were silent for some time. Then you leaned your head against my shoulder. The sun had nearly disappeared below the horizon. We were concealed in darkness. My heart pounded and I repeated to myself like a mantra to stay calm. I wanted to reach over and touch your hand; I wanted to lean into you and wrap my arms around you; I wanted to press my lips against yours, but I was terrified even my slightest movement might give my affections away._

_Yet you surprised me even more. You snuggled in closer. It was the cold, I told myself, and was about to suggest we go inside when you sneaked a finger beside mine. The slightest touch yet the grandest gesture I could have hoped for, and still I couldn't move. I was frozen in terror and disbelief. You moved your smallest finger over mine and back. You repeated the gesture. I closed my eyes._

_It was just a touch, the smallest of touches, until you nuzzled your head closer into my cheek and I helplessly leaned in. How long had I been holding my breath?_

_You moved your head away, turned your face towards mine and traced your gaze from my lips to my eyes. Your lips brushed so gently against mine and a fire lit inside me. As suddenly as it happened you turned away and buried your face in my neck. You were embarrassed! More boldly, you brushed your fingers over my hand and laced them into mine. You looked back up, determination in your eyes and pushed your lips onto mine. I closed my eyes. I wanted to hold our kiss for eternity but you left before I even realized it. I opened my eyes and you were smiling at me. You were blushing, but you were laughing. I couldn't help but smile and laugh. We laughed for a few minutes until the weight of what we'd just shared bore down on us._

"_Korra, do you have feelings for me?"_

_I asked because I was afraid you'd just been curious; because I'd longed for so long to tell you how I felt._

"_I think so," you admitted in a whisper, butting your forehead against mine. "Do you?"_

_I paused as I gazed into those blue eyes of yours. I smiled, and I was terrified. "Yes."_

"_Is this okay?" you asked._

_You were as terrified as I was. How long had you been feeling this way for me?_

"_Yes," I breathed, and I kissed you again._

_We kissed over and over. My lips became swollen, your mouth tasted so sweet, your breath was so warm. My hands got to exploring and you broke off. I apologized. You said it was okay, you were just surprised, you'd never felt this way before. We kissed again, our breathing was fast and heavy. I wanted you, I wanted you all over me, but we held back. We had to return before anyone else came looking for us. We both knew our feelings had to be kept between us. No one else could know._

_You returned to my room most nights. We slept together, in the traditional sense, simply holding each other. We were both too scared and naive to move past cuddling and kissing. I fell in love with your smell, with the taste of your tongue, the texture of your hair. I never told you I'd climaxed one night with you, holding you, kissing you, pushing against your hips. I'd hoped you hadn't noticed. I'd never experienced that with anyone – not even Mako, no matter how hard I had tried to._

_I thought we were meant to be. I return to those nights so often. When you return to me, I pretend we could pick up where we left off. I pretend you will love me the same as you did before. I pretend you were never hurt, that you were never broken, that you never had to run away from your life. I pretend that we could get married. I pretend people would be happy for us._

_I know you would never hurt us. I know you were lost. I know you were hurting. I know how broken you were, and I know how much pain you've carried on your shoulders since we first met. I don't blame you for leaving. I just wish I'd have known. I wish somehow I could have stopped you, I wish I could have been there for you. My heart aches every day. I can't sleep not knowing where you are, if you're alive, if you're safe._

_Korra, if you come back to us, if you still love me the same, I want to tell the others about us. I don't want to keep this love a secret. I don't want to keep such an important part of my life a secret._

_Please come home.  
>Please don't stop loving me.<em>


End file.
